


The first meeting

by hafunnynot



Series: Cahir/ciri oneshots [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Accidental meeting, Adult ciri, Age Difference, Because he deserve better, Cahir lives, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, also it just fits so good with the empress ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafunnynot/pseuds/hafunnynot
Summary: After getting a pardon form the emperor on his trial 5 years ago, Cahir gets the shock of his life.This one shot is a part of a series of Ciri/Cahir one shots.





	The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a Cahir/Ciri fic since the world needs more of them. Gotta get the ship train going. 
> 
> Also just a side note that I base Nilfgaard the capital of rome around the time in the renaissance. both geographicly and architecture, culture and so on. since its my take on Nilfgaard as a country.

If there was something Cahir hated the most, it was the unbearable August heat. In Vicovaro there was always a slight breeze from the tall mountains. In the capital, there were no tall mountains offering shade or to keep the heat at bay. The only relief is from the ocean, but it’s too dangerous to bathe there at these times because of sharks and dangerous jellyfish. The weather isn’t dry, but humid. So, his sweaty shirt clanged to his hard body. Currently, he was wandering around the imperial palace, not really going anywhere.

He had heard that the emperor was coming back today. He didn't really know, as he was not (eller: wasn’t) his bodyguard. He had gotten his previous position as captain and was still highly regarded in the Nilfgaardian Army. The emperor had probably been influenced by the empress to pardon him instead of punishing him, so that he could keep his position. It was a given though, since Cahir hadn't done anything with Skellen’s plan. It was also a miracle that he had survived the battle with Bonhardt. Emhyr had found him almost dead on the ground, but for some reason he helped the man who he deemed a traitor at that time.

Cahir stopped by a small balcony looking over the city. Tall golden towers reaching towards the sky. Stone houses with an orange tint to them littered the city in rows, creating a passageway for people, horses and carts. ‘It is a beautiful city,’ Cahir thought, then looked towards the harbour to see a huge guarded ship sail in.

‘There are not that many people around the harbour, it must be Emhyr,’ he thought, leaning on the thin marble railing with his arms. ‘I wonder if... No, that’s not possible.’ For a moment, Cahir thought that maybe Cirilla was on that ship. That Emhyr had found her and she wanted to go home with him. ‘Why would she go home with him here, a place she knows nothing about, with a man she has learned not to like? Also, why would she come here to risk meeting me?’ he thought sadly, dropping his head down on his arms. ‘Who am I kidding? She probably doesn’t even know I’m alive, she probably thought I died. That her nightmare died.’

He was brooding again, falling into a pit of despair that he had been trying to get out of for some time. He knew he should just stop thinking about her, thinking about the impossible. He didn’t know why he did this to himself, but he just couldn't get her out of his mind. She tormented his dreams, his thoughts. He only dreamed of her, thought of her. He knew that Emhyr suspected something, because he couldn't help but react when she was mentioned. 

‘Gods, he will kill me for sure if he knows just how much I love her. No convincement from his wife will help.’ Cahir had only seen Emhyr lose control once, and it wasn’t a pretty sight, neither for the offender, nor the audience.

But even with that danger in his mind, he still couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering to her again. This time to the dream he had the night before. He knew he shouldn't, because it wasn't an innocent dream by any means. ‘Ehh, what’s the harm? It’s just a dream,’ he thought, and began thinking of how beautiful she looked on top of him. With her ashen hair and those huge green doe eyes she has inherited from her elvish ancestors. ‘Gods, I can't stay here while thinking of her.’

Cahir raised his head from his arms and pushed away from the marble railing. He had to get to his room, and fast. It wasn't that far away, so he shouldn't have any problems.

But fate had a thing for playing tricks on him. He turned around the corner and was just a few meters away from his room when his heart stopped. Right before him was an ashen haired woman, thin and of average height, looking just as startled as him.

“Cahir?” she whispered. She looked at him with those huge green doe eyes. Cahir didn't say anything, but continued to stare at her.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours until she broke the trance by starting to walk towards him slowly. He didn't move, couldn't at all, he was frozen to the ground. But his eyes never left hers.

When she had gotten closer to him, she was just a few centimetres away from him. She could feel the heat radiating off his body from the hot weather. She quickly looked down on to his chest and blushed when she could see his muscles through the damp shirt. She quickly looked up again to meet his eyes. She had to crook her neck slightly to look at his eyes, since he was so much taller than her. She took in the man in front of her. He had changed slightly. He had gotten a more defined jaw that had a bit of stubble grazing it and looked slightly older than before. Also, he had a thin scar running along his hairline beside his ear to his forehead. A small part of her thought that he resembled her father when she was younger, except for his scars. She felt herself shudder slightly at the thought. ‘Gods, Ciri, he is not your dad,’ she scolded herself.

“I thought you... died. I mean, he sliced you almost in two,” she said, shocked.

Cahir finally found his voice. “I... Your father, he found me where Bonhardt left me and took me to the druids.” He swallowed nervously, not forgetting why he had rushed to his room. But it had only worsened with her being here.

She didn't respond, but she couldn't look away. A man she thought was dead, a man who had tormented her with nightmares, but also dreams she didn’t know why she had. Dreams that should be kept private. Ciri started to blush at the thought and finally looked away. There was an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say or do.

“Why are you here, Cirilla?” he finally asked, enjoying a bit too much how it felt to say her name out loud in her presence.

“I decided to give it a chance, there wasn't much for me to do alone, anyway," she said softly, still looking away from him.

“Yeah, I think he deserves it,” Cahir said, still looking at her. ‘Renn, I don't know how long I can stay like this without losing control.’ 

Right before he was going to excuse himself, Ciri suddenly flung herself at him and hugged him tightly. He could hear his heavy heartbeat in his ears, and was sure she also could hear his, with her head on his chest. ‘Oh Gods, this is not good,’ he thought while returning the hug, but also trying to shift his hips slightly away from her.

“Thank you so much for what you've done,” she murmured into his chest. “Geralt talked a lot about you.” ‘Probably not good things,’ he couldn't help but think.

They stood there for a while, could have been hours, minutes, but they didn’t seem to care. Ciri enjoyed the feel of his strong arms around her, and his comforting smell. She felt secure and comforted, and she had always craved that feeling. Only Geralt, Yennefer and her father had given her that feeling recently. But she wanted something different from parental comfort, and it seemed Cahir could give her that.

She wanted to get closer than she already was, but he wouldn’t let her. Every time she moved closer, he would move back slightly. ‘Why is he doing it, does he not want to hug me?’ she thought sadly.

She was about to ask why, but then he suddenly pushed away from her. Stunned from the push, she looked up at him with scrunched brows and pouty lips.

“I am sorry, but look behind you,” he whispered. She did as he said, and froze.

“I let my sight off you for no more than five minutes, and you wander off,” a tall man with slightly unkempt black hair and stern face said. 

“I’m sorry, Emhy-Papa. I just got curious,” she said, looking down on the ground, fiddling her fingers.

“Well, you are lucky you ran into Cahir instead of someone else,” Emhyr said while glancing over to Cahir, who was standing straight, looking ahead.

She just nodded and raised her head so that she could look at Emhyr. She had to crank her neck with him too. ‘Are all southerners so tall?’ she thought.

“Come, I’ll show you to your room, it’s not far from mine nor Cahir’s, so if you have any problems, just come to one of us,” he said, while offering her his hand. She took it, but with a slight hesitance.

Before he escorted Ciri to her room he turned and looked at Cahir.

“And I imagine that you have your own business to attend to,” he said, with a slight nod of his head.

Cahir blushed, being caught of his affections by the worst possible person. He nodded and turned towards his room.

Before entering, he heard Ciri yell, much to the dismay of Emhyr.

“Meet me 12 o’clock right here tomorrow, Cahir!”

Before he could respond, they were already gone.

He went inside his room and locked his door. Then he leaned on the door, only to knock his head multiple times against it.

“Fate, why do you hate me?” he said, while pushing off the door, and went to the bathroom to take a long, cold bath.

\-----END-----

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and a comment and kudos are always welcomed. :)


End file.
